


Missed Dance- Second Chance

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, coming home, soft, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: A mission delayed Bucky's plan to go out with his boyfriend.Thankfully said boyfriend was nothing if not resourceful.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Missed Dance- Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).



> Shout out to [Wren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren) and [Nico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows) from the WinterIronDiscord Server.
> 
> Nico, thank you for doing a fast beta job~
> 
> Wren, dear, thank you for giving me this wonderful prompt:  
>  _how about, bucky coming home late night after a mission, which went on longer than he planned, so he missed a bunch of social events that he wanted to go out with tony to, and he thinks tony is probably asleep by now, but he comes home to tony waiting for him (in a tux? or just dressed down?) and he's got the music ready and made a bit of space in their living room and pulls bucky in for some surprise dancing session, with just the two of them_

On Wednesday evening Bucky finally got to board the extraction quinjet. He had been supposed to be home on Friday last week and hated that some greenhorn screwed up their mission so badly, that Bucky had to save not only that newbie’s ass but everyone’s else as well. Which, sadly, included their main target, who had been a dick from the moment Bucky’s team got their hands on him. 

‘ _To think that I had to cancel my dining and dancing plans with Tony because of this fuck up…_ ’

Sighing deeply, Bucky leaned back into his seat, waiting for Fury to enter the conference room for their debriefing. The super soldier wanted nothing more than to get back home. Maybe stopping at a flower shop and buying Tony some carnations in red and white, before returning home to his lover and apologizing for the missed date and social events. 

If Bucky managed to do it right, Tony would agree to go out on the next Friday Bucky’s preferred bar did a swing evening. Fury’s rude voice interrupted his musing, “Anything to add, Sarg?”

“Only if you send me on another mission with any greenhorn, ‘m gonna quit.”

By the small barely there tug upwards of Fury’s lips, the man was amused. ‘ _Bastard._ ’

~~

Finally, Bucky was home. He took two steps at a time, being too impatient to wait for FRIDAY sending down the elevator. The flowers were a beautiful arrangement protected by foil and Bucky hoped Tony would love the meaning behind them.

Arriving at the penthouse, Bucky entered his personal code into the panel lock. When it was accepted, the door slid open and Bucky entered ~~Tony’s~~ their penthouse. The super soldier still wasn’t used to calling Tony’s living quarters theirs, but he sure loved the sound of it. Upon entering Bucky briefly wondered why the lights were all dimmed, hoping that he wouldn’t wake Tony if his genius was already sleeping for once.

Proceeding towards their living room, Bucky felt like he walked into the wrong apartment. Sure, the glass wall was still there as well as the big cream-colored couch, but that one, as well as most of their furniture, was shoved to the side, leaving plenty of space in the center of the living room.

For a terrifying moment, the soldier believed that Tony was done with him and wanted to renovate like people did when they got rid of the old ballast. Then the dimmed light turned a bit brighter and his eyes landed on Tony.

Whatever panic might have tried to claw at him before, it was gone. Tony was wearing one of Bucky’s favorite tuxedos. A red one with beautiful blue accents on lapel and cuffs. Elegantly Tony stood, a swift smooth motion, his high-class upbringing clearly showing.

Soft music started and from one moment to the next, Bucky found Tony in front of him, taking the bouquet.

“My. Are those for me, darling? They’re beautiful.”

A faint blush graced Bucky’s cheeks, eyes glued to Tony’s every move while the smaller man took care of the flowers.

Upon Tony’s return, Bucky had time to take in their surroundings and had realized that the floor was decked out with parquet. To the side stood Bucky’s old fashioned gramophone, the needle dropped and hooked up to the penthouse speakers.

The music wasn’t one of his LPs but a waltz and as soon as Bucky’s brain caught up with _that_ , he flushed even more. Before Bucky had left, the taller brunet had confessed to Tony how much he wanted to learn the waltz, that back in his days only upper-class children were taught and he had learned swing instead.

Tony had smiled softly at him and promised, lips touching featherlike Bucky’s own, that one day he would teach the taller man. 

‘ _Looks like the day arrived._ ’

“Hi, sweetheart.”

“Good late evening to you, Mr. Barnes. Might I be so daring and ask for this dance?” Tony’s brown eyes sparkled mischievous, the only thing giving way to how much this was a game for both to enjoy. The slight bow and outstretched hand. The soft lighting. Everything about this gave off a fairytale-like vibe.

“Oh, I’m not so sure I’ll be able to dance this, Doctor Stark,” Bucky replied, coyly. Because he was so focused on his smaller lover, Bucky saw the moment Tony’s pupils dilated a fraction. ‘ _Two can play this game, honey._ ’

“Don’t worry, Mr. Barnes. If you let me, I shall lead you through it. I promise to be patient and gentle.”

Tony’s voice was promising things and before Bucky knew what he did, his metal hand lay gently in Tony’s outstretched one.

Not more than a heartbeat passed before Tony pressed a soft kiss to the metal fingers, a butterfly-like touch. Then he guided Bucky on the parquet. The soldier’s heart was beating furiously, nerves, and love competing to be the reason the tall brunet went into cardiac arrest. Getting into position, Bucky could have sworn his body melted against Tony’s while Tony was all solid muscles and confidence. The first few steps were more stumbles than real dancing but Tony whispered whatever step was needed softly, leading him through, first one, then a second and a third waltz.

Without fully acknowledging it Tony had slipped into being lead during their third waltz and Bucky beamed after.

“I knew you would do fantastic, Buckeroo.”

“M sorry for the missed date, doll.”

“Don’t be. We can practice a bit more before you go and touch me all in public.”

A soft chuckle followed that statement. Forehead against forehead, they breathed each other’s air. Tony’s hand resting gently on Bucky’s back, while Bucky’s arms rested on Tony’s shoulders. 

They didn’t dance any real dance for the rest of the evening, simply swaying to and fro with each other, content to just be.

“Winterwonder?”

“Hm~”

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Fill infos:  
>  **TSBFlash**  
>  Title: Missed Dance- Second Chance  
> Collaborators: Fighting_for_Creativity  
> Card Number: 023  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326441  
> Square: touch  
> Ship: WinterIron  
> Rating: general  
> Tags: Soft, Fluff, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Soft Tony Stark  
> Warning: none  
> Summary: A mission delayed Bucky's plan to go out with his boyfriend.  
> Thankfully said boyfriend was nothing if not resourceful.  
> Word Count: 980
> 
>  ** _BBB_**  
>  Title: Missed Dance- Second Chance  
> Collaborator: J_Gun_I  
> Square Filled: Y4 Surprise Dancing  
> Ship: WinterIron  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags: Soft, Fluff, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Soft Tony Stark  
> Summary: A mission delayed Bucky's plan to go out with his boyfriend.  
> Thankfully said boyfriend was nothing if not resourceful.  
> Word Count: 980


End file.
